Birthday Party
by stei
Summary: Yuki and Soujirou plans a surprise birthday party for Tsukushi after Tsukasa leaves for New York. But how would they manage it when Tsukasa's tied up by his mother, and especially during Christmas time? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_**Birthday Party **_

by Chimiko Unless my name is Kamio Yoko and unless I have met Matsumoto Jun, then I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

Prologue

_Knock. Knock._

The sound was crisp and clear, reverberating through the room that was behind the Shoji door of the Nishikado household. Outside in the garden, which was visible from the room, the sun dipped lazily into distant mountains as the lonely moon took over its lookout over the big blue planet.

"Come in." A kind voice spoke. The door slid open and the profile of a girl with long, wavy black hair appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, hello. How are you?" The same voice asked again, after he saw who it was. She was dressed in her high school uniform and held her bag in front of her knees while she knelt in a position expected of in a traditional-styled house, such as this particular one. She entered the room filled with tatami mats while observing her surroundings.

"I'm alrght. How about you Nishikado-san?" she asked.

"I'm good. Please come in."

The young girl bowed slightly before moving into the room and sitting under the same tea table as Nishikado was sitting in. He was apparently reading the business section of the daily newspaper with a cup filled with tea before he was interrupted. Observing the girl, Nishikado wondered when the last time they had met alone was. It seemed almost too long ago…

"So, what brings you here?" Nishikado asked after she had settled in, and after Nishikado poured her a cup of tea.

"Well," the girl began reservedly. "Christmas is coming up and I thought maybe we could do something special."

The young man's brows furrowed. _I hope this isn't going where I think it's going, _he thought. But when he opened up his mouth to speak, he showed no trace of doubt. "What do you have in mind?"

"I thought, maybe we could throw a surprise birthday party for Tsukushi." the girl said.

_Ahh, _Nishikado thought however, as another question rouse in his mind. "But what does Christmas and Tsukushi's birthday have in common?" He asked without hesitation or malice.

The young girl gave Nishikado a knowing look before continuing. "Tsukushi's birthday lies on December 28th."

"I see." Nishikado said after a realization. "That's an interesting idea. Have you talked to Tsukasa about it?"

The girl averted her gaze and said timidly, "No, I haven't. I thought maybe it would be better for you to talk to him."

She paused, before looking up and glanced at Nishikado, who was looking at her intently. When it was obvious that he was waiting for her to continue, she said quietly. "I think he'd prefer that you talk to him about it."

Nishikado pondered quietly for a transient moment, brushing his index finger and thumb on the edges of his chin. "Okay, I'll find a way to inform him. In the mean time, please tell me what you have in mind." He smiled brightly at the girl, as if his doubt and curiosity in his heart were merely soft, background music. He sipped his tea gracefully as she smiled back briskly, glad that he was open to the idea.

Please please please please please please review. It would mean a lot. And because this is my first fanfiction, I would continue if people like it and then review it. So please R & R!


	2. Chapter 1

**_Birthday Party_**

_Disclaimer:_ I really do wish I owned Hana Yori Dango, but I really don't…

_AN:_ First of all, thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm so excited every time one comes along the way and I really appreciate everyone taking the time to review; I'm honored. Also thanks to my awesome, wise and sarcastic beta reader, who _**will**_ become a saint before I graduate university..!! lol.

Chapter 1

In New York City, the sun was still in a lazy slumber, not yet expected to fight the coldness of the winter climate in the harsh chilly mornings. The metropolis was still covered in a dark velvety silk, with randomly speckled stars strewn across the fabric. The light of the sun was just barely visible behind the silhouette-filled horizon.

Doumyouji Tsukasa, who was the heir and only son to The Doumyouji Corp., was snoring softly in his lonesome penthouse apartment. His face was graced with a gentle smile, obviously having a sweet dream. He was covered in cotton blankets and sheets, lying peacefully asleep on his queen-sized bed. The bedside table beside his bed held a couple of objects, most of which belonged to him: a cell phone, a digital alarm clock, volume 26 of _Hokuto no Ken_, and an Elizabethan lamp. The screen of the cell phone was blinking, causing a weird glow on the reflective display of the alarm clock. The cell phone warned its owner that he had gotten a text message while he was sleeping from a young lady named Makino Tsukushi. The alarm clock said that it was just 6:29 on a Monday morning.

Suddenly, just as the 29 on the alarm clock turned into a 30, the radio turned on automatically and the lyrics of an annoyingly cheerful song flowed through its speakers.

_What shined was neither the mirror nor the sun but you.  
Since then, behind those tearful clouds is always a smiling moon.  
Another love story…_

Tsukasa groaned as he hid his head under the pillow. A slight knock came from his door, and the person entered without waiting for his consent. She wore a tight black business shirt and skirt and stood waiting for Tsukasa to wake up. When he didn't stir, she spoke up.

"Mr. Doumyouji, please get up. It's time for work."

Although Tsukasa groaned again, he knew he must get up because the earlier he got up, the earlier he can finish work for the day, and the earlier he can come home. It was a good reminder that at least he could be by himself longer that way.

Before walking to the bathroom to prepare, he checked the message waiting for him on his cell phone. He grinned when he saw it and returned a message to its original sender. Unknown to Tsukasa, this morning ritual was so contagious that even the woman who now sat in a sofa with her back to him felt happier than usual. Walking to the bathroom in his silk pajamas, he kept that goofy grin on this face and disregarded the time that is whistling away steadily as he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed.

It was already 7 o'clock by the time he was done. He eyed his secretary, who was now sitting so still that one would mistaken her for a misplaced mannequin, and wondered how much sleep she gets every weekday — although they get off work together, she was always on time at 6:30 every morning, or so it said on Tsukasa's alarm clock. It was almost freaky, because it seemed like she has less of a life than he did: young but trapped in the palm of his mother's hands, away from his friends and away from other people who mattered. His momentary happiness has now long been faded from his young but handsome face, and knowing that his secretary would follow him everywhere he went today like all days was not a good thought to keep in mind. He sighed, and went out the door, his secretary closely behind him.

----

_"Name?" Doumyouji Kaede asked, while eyeing the woman in front of her through her condescending eyes, ever strict._

_"Suzuki Haruka," the woman spoke confidently._

_Kaede eyed Suzuki Haruka's résumé in front of her; apparently, she spoke English and Japanese both fluently and she has ample experience in management and in other respected high-end organizations in Japan also. However, those requirements have been filtered out by the Human Resources Department already, as Kaede knew they would. For this Suzuki Haruka to be summoned to the presence of the CEO of The Doumyouji Corp., there are more serious matters to be discussed._

_"You are to watch him, make sure he doesn't spend a long time on the phone with that scheming bitch, and make sure he does everything as he is told," Kaede demanded coldly and severely, looking at Haruka with impatience and stoicism. "I will not tolerate half-heartedness!"_

_"Yes, madam. I will guarantee it," Haruka said, looking back at Kaede with a fiery dignity, quite opposite of what is directed at her. "I will make sure all that, and much more."_

_"If nothing works, take away his cell phone." Kaede added cruelly as an alternative._

_"Yes, understood."_

_"Good luck. I expect to hear reports once every week," Kaede said. "You are excused."_

_"Yes, madam."_

_Haruka left the cold office of the infamous Doumyouji Kaede quietly. She planned to prepare for the official meeting between her and Kaede's only son, whose reputation has almost matched that of his mother's, Doumyouji Tsukasa._

_---- _

"Hello, did you wait long?" 

Matsuoka Yuki raised her head and looked up into the dark eyes that belonged to Nishikado Soujirou. He was so close that she could see every inch of his perfect skin. This new appearance and close proximity caused her to flinch and blush slightly. In her haste, she had dropped the manga she was reading and was trying to reach for it before Soujirou had gotten to it first. He put the book beside her drink on the table and sat on the stool that was opposite of her. She was trying very hard to avoid his gaze now, and had obviously forgotten about his question earlier. For now, Soujirou had the chance to observe his surroundings. They had agreed to meet in a cozy café with some high tables and stools in the center, and a couple of overstuffed sofas off by the side. The floor was made of Brazilian cherry wood and the coffee table was made to give a vintage feel; the café in general sent a very nostalgic expression from its furniture. He looked back at Yuki when she didn't show a single reaction to his question earlier.

"Did you wait long?" he inquired.

"Oh no, not long at all," Yuki answered.

"That's good." Soujirou smiled. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Yuki nodded before reaching into her bag. The day before yesterday, Yuki had approached Soujirou about a birthday party for Makino Tsukushi, but Yuki hadn't had anything planned then, which made Soujirou frown slightly. But today she came prepared.

"This is a list of people that I think might be good guests for the party." Yuki said while she slid a thick notepad across the circular table.

Soujirou contracted his field of vision and his eyes moved down the list. Tsukasa was on there obviously, so were the rest of the F4, including himself. Others included Sanjou Sakurako, Aoike Kazuya, Doumyouji Tsubaki and Toudou Shizuka. But there were three names that had question marks beside them — Tsukushi's brother and her parents. This sparked a great interest in Soujirou's mind. _Why deny the parents' presence at their daughter's birthday party?_

"Why are there question marks beside her parents' names?" Soujirou asked.

"I thought a lot about whether or not to invite them," Yuki spoke truthfully. "They're pretty big-mouthed people and I'm not sure they'll be able to keep the surprise from her."

"Ah, I see," Soujirou chuckled. "But I think Susumu can be trusted, don't you?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking that over and over. That's why I showed it to you. If you think he can keep the secret then sure, I'll contact him too," Yuki said straightforwardly. She eyed Soujirou closely, noting his smile, not a trace of awkwardness present. "I also wondered if he might talk too much about it…"

"I think her brother could be more responsible than his parents," Soujirou said as he brought the guest list close, reading the names. _It's going to be a quiet party_, he thought. "I think he takes after his sister a bit more than his parents."

Twenty minutes later, Yuki and Soujirou had finalized the guest list and talked over about when to send out the invitations and were just about to move onto the topic of where to have the party before something struck Soujirou.

"How will Tsukasa leave New York for Christmas? Wouldn't he be very busy at that time of the year?" Soujirou said perceptively, stopping his thought for this question to be considered without hindrance.

"Busy with what?" Yuki asked absentmindedly, playing with her now empty coffee cup.

"Corporate businesses have Christmas parties more or less around the same time as this one. How would he be able to come back to Japan, get through jetlag, and all the while lay low until the party?" Soujirou said. And the more he thought about the problem, the more his head hurt. He looked at Yuki to see a defeated look on her face. "Ah, never mind... I'll talk to Akira and Rui to see if they can come up with anything."

"Have you spoken to Doumyouji-san yet?" Yuki asked while still slightly flushed.

"No, I haven't," Soujirou paused as he paid for both Yuki's and his own drinks. "I keep on getting his voicemail and I've left messages, but he hasn't yet called me back."

"I see." Yuki looked down. _So he's busy huh?_

"Yeah," Soujirou smiled to himself as he had just paid for their first time out. Yuki was too distracted to notice this new fact because she was apparently looking at the ground while biting her lip. "Anyway, I'm sorry I can't accompany you any longer. I need to get back and help with the Nishikado's Christmas party."

"Another party?" Yuki asked looking up, tilting her head slightly, just missing the sight of Soujirou declining his change by gesture.

"Yeah, I just said they existed." Soujirou kept on smiling, beckoning Yuki out of the café. "I need to get into the business as much as possible and I've gotta start somewhere."

"Umm…" Yuki mumbled, without knowing exactly what to say.

"Umm…" Soujirou echoed, then laughed and sighed. "Hold on a sec."

Soujirou took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hi, I need two cars to the café ASAP, please." He spoke into the phone.

_Two cars? Could he be giving me a ride?_ She thought. As she thought, two sleek black Lincolns appeared around the corner and approached them.

"Hold on," Yuki began. "I don't need a ride."

"Yes you do." He said as he opened the door of the backseat of one of the cars and motioned for her to get in.

"I can get home by myself." She said almost defiantly.

"No you can't. You live far from here," Soujirou said insistently. As he turned to the driver, he said, "The lady needs a ride. Take her to where she needs to go."

"But—"

"No buts." Soujirou said seriously, giving her a stare that could have penetrated her retina. "Get in."

Yuki hesitated. It truly didn't hinder her plans; she needed to go home and study anyways. She got in reluctantly and observed the smiling Soujirou once more. _He has a peaceful and charming face; it's no wonder women of all kinds come knocking._ She thought as he shut the door lightly but firmly.

"Where would you like to go miss?" the driver asked, while Yuki turned in the backseat watching Soujirou walking towards the other car.

"Home, please." Yuki answered without turning back forward.

"Okay." The driver started to drive without asking for her address. Yuki was still watching Soujirou as he got into his car, and then the distance expanded between her and Soujirou. He took all his secrets away, while leaving no answers for her.

---------------------

Credit goes to jland . wordpress . com for the translation of Arashi's 'Love so sweet'. 

AN: Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think about Haruka. Also, I think I will write in little clues and/or things that are related to the casts of the HanaDan drama, so point those out and see if you can identify them all..


End file.
